fc_de_kampioenenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nieuws
VRT bevestigt: 'Opnames film 'F.C. De Kampioenen vanaf april' (31/01/2013) De fans hebben er even op moeten wachten, maar half april is het eindelijk zo ver. Dan gaan Eén en Skyline Entertainment van start met de opnames van de bioscoopfilm van 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. Alle acteurs die in het laatste seizoen van de populaire reeks te zien waren, zullen daarin hun opwachting maken. De bioscoopfilm moet half december in de bioscoopzalen verschijnen. Half april starten Eén en Skyline met de opnames van de langverwachte bioscoopfilm van 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. De financiering wordt op dit moment nog verder op punt gesteld. Eén en Skyline hebben er vertrouwen in dat de lopende onderhandelingen met potentiële partners en sponsors de nodige extra middelen zullen kunnen genereren. Half april trekken alle acteurs van 'F.C. De Kampioenen' naar het zuiden van Frankrijk voor opnames en in juni wordt er in België gedraaid. De film wordt een humoristische avonturenfilm, waarin de Kampioenen naar Frankrijk reizen voor een vriendenmatch tegen Saint-Tintin, op uitnodiging van een vriend van hun voorzitter Balthasar Boma. Maar wat een fijne vakantie moest worden, loopt helemaal anders af dan de Kampioenen gedacht hadden. Alle hoofdacteurs van het 21ste en laatste seizoen van 'F.C. De Kampioenen' spelen ook mee in de film: Marijn Devalck, Machteld Timmermans, Niels Destadsbader, Johny Voners, Loes Van den Heuvel, Ben Rottiers, Ann Tuts, Herman Verbruggen, An Swartenbroekx, Danni Heylen, Tuur De Weert en Jaak Van Assche. De bioscoopfilm van 'F.C. De Kampioenen' wordt half december in de zalen verwacht. De makers Voor het scenario sloegen vier schrijvers de handen in elkaar: Hec Leemans, de auteur van de populaire stripreeks van 'F.C. De Kampioenen', actrice An Swartenbroekx, die de rol van Bieke speelt in de reeks en verscheidene scenario’s schreef voor de reeks, Bart Cooreman, een van de scenaristen van 'F.C. De Kampioenen', en Johan Gevers, een van de regisseurs van de reeks. Johan Gevers zal ook de bioscoopfilm regisseren. De productie van de film is in handen van Skyline, de makers van de Eén-reeks 'Salamander' en de bioscoopfilm 'Groenten uit Balen'. 'Film 'F.C. De Kampioenen' komt er tegen de kerstperiode' (30/01/2013) Acteur Johny Voners was woensdag te gast in 'studioTVL'. Dat is een namiddagprogramma op de regionale zender TV-Limburg. De presentatrice vroeg hem naar de plannen van de 'F.C. De Kampioenen'-film. Komt die er nu of niet? Johny Voners antwoordde 'Vanaf eind april beginnen we te filmen. We zitten dan met de hele ploeg in het Zuiden van Frankrijk'. Hij vermoedde dat de film er zal zijn tegen de Kerstperiode. Over het scenario mocht hij nog niets vertellen. Subsidie voor film 'F.C. De Kampioenen' geweigerd (20/12/2012) De kans dat er een bioscoopfilm komt van 'F.C. De Kampioenen' is alweer kleiner geworden. Dinsdag besloot het Vlaams Audiovisueel Fonds (VAF) om geen subsidie aan het project toekennen. Producent Skyline had 350.000 euro gevraagd. Het VAF wil geen geld besteden aan een film rond 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. Dat heeft de organisatie dinsdag beslist. Volgens Gazet van Antwerpen had producent Skyline een subsidie van 350.000 euro gevraagd. Volgens Eric Wirix van Skyline wordt het nu moeilijk om de film alsnog te maken. 'Een film over 'F.C. De Kampioenen' is een puur Vlaams verhaal, zonder coproductiemogelijkheden.' Wirix geeft toe dat de tijd begint te dringen, wil het project alsnog gerealiseerd worden. 'Veel tijd hebben we niet meer. Alle acteurs waren beschikbaar, maar dat geldt maar tot het einde van 2013. Hebben we tegen dan geen film gemaakt, dan komt hij er niet meer', zo zegt hij nog in Gazet van Antwerpen. Bron: gva.be VRT ontkent zekerheid omtrent film 'F.C. De Kampioenen' (12/12/2012) Woensdag schreef Het Laatste Nieuws dat het zeker is dat er in 2013 een langspeelfilm komt over de populaire Eén-reeks 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. De VRT ontkent deze zekerheid en reageert op de berichtgeving. 'Dat de VRT en Skyline plannen hebben voor zo een project, is al langer geweten. Eén en ander is evenwel toch nog voorbarig. De gesprekken tussen de VRT, Skyline Entertainment en de 'Kampioenen'-cast lopen en dat in een goede verstandhouding. Definitieve afspraken zijn er op dit moment echter nog niet. Het spreekt voor zich dat we meer informatie zullen vrijgeven eens alle aspecten - waaronder ook de financiering - rond zijn die bij de realisatie van een groot fictieproject als dit komen kijken.' De reactie is een gezamenlijke mededeling van Jean Philip De Tender, netmanager Eén en Eric Wirix, gedelegeerd bestuurder Skyline Entertainment. Film 'F.C. De Kampioenen': komt ie er of komt ie er niet? (04/01/2012) Gejubel en gejuich woensdagochtend in de Vlaamse televieiwereld. Na jaren van getrouwtrek en gedumpte scenario's komt er nu toch een film van 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. Of toch niet? In verschillende kranten en op de radio werd melding gemaakt dat er eindelijk een consensus is over het scenario en dat de financiering bijna rond is. Toch blijkt nog niet alles rond te zijn. Er zou nu toch een film gemaakt worden van de populaire Eén-serie 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. Dat schrijft Het Laatste Nieuws op woensdag. Skyline Entertainment zou tekenen voor de productie en de VRT zou de rechten van de serie hebben vrijgegeven. De acteurs zouden zich akkoord hebben verklaard met het scenario, dat werd geschreven door de vaste scenaristen van de reeks. Dit alles in de voorwaardelijke wijs dus. Want bij Q-music probeerden ze woensdag de hele ochtend om een van de acteurs te bereiken voor enige commentaar bij het nieuws. En dat bleek niet zo evident. Niemand wilde echt reageren omdat er, in tegenstelling tot de berichten in de krant, nog niet echt groen licht is gegeven. Enkel Marijn Devalck (Baltahazar Boma, nvdr) toonde zich bereid tot een woordje uitleg. 'Ik ben niet bij dit project betrokken geweest, maar had op zijn minst toch al een telefoontje of mailtje van Jean Philip De Tender verwacht', aldus Marijn. De Tender is de netmanager van Eén en dus betrokken partij bij een eventueel filmproject van de successerie. De Valck zegt ook nog dat hij 'nooit voorstander' is geweest van een film, maar wel 'een goede collega'. Waarmee hij zegt wel zijn medewerking te zullen verlenen aan het project. Wordt (alweer) vervolgd... Bron: Het Laatste Nieuws / Q-music Dan toch een film van 'F.C. De Kampioenen'? (08/09/2011) De kansen dat er alsnog een film van de populaire Eén-serie 'F.C. De Kampioenen' in de filmzalen komt, zijn weer een stukje gegroeid. In een interview met de West-Vlaamse regionale zender Focus-wtv verklapte acteur Ben Rottiers, Pol in de reeks, dat er momenteel een verhaal is waar alle acteurs achter staan. Ook Marijn Devalck bevestigt dit bij Het Nieuwsblad. Een echt scenario is er nog niet, maar het verhaal voor een heuse film van 'F.C. De Kampioenen' dat nu op tafel ligt, kan de meeste acteurs wel bekoren. 'Dit nieuwe verhaal sluit aan bij datgene waar de reeks voor staat: entertainment voor de hele familie. Het idee komt van enkele mensen die al jaren bij De Kampioenen betrokken zijn en dus precies weten waar de reeks voor staat', aldus Ben Rottiers in Het Nieuwsblad. Het is niet de eerste keer dat er een plan is voor een bioscoopfilm rond 'F.C. De Kampioenen'. Het laatste scenario werd twee jaar geleden nog afgeschoten door zowat alle acteurs. Het project werd toen geleid door producent Dirk Impens. Kort na de afwijzing van het filmscenario werd de serie trouwens door de VRT afgevoerd. Nu zou er onder de acteurs wel een consesus bestaan over het verhaal dat uiteindelijk in een filmscenario moet resulteren. Toch nog een film in de bioscoop krijgen, zou het definitieve sluitstuk zijn van een stukje televisiegeschiedenis. Maar er is nog een lange weg af te leggen eer het zover is. Een van de mensen die aan het project meewerkt is Johan Gevers. Hij was de laatste jaren regisseur van de reeks. 'De VRT heeft de rechten op De Kampioenen, dus zullen we dit nieuwe verhaal eerst aan hen voorleggen. Daarna moeten een productiehuis én geld worden gevonden. Dat kan nog een lang proces zijn. Maar het mag ook geen vijf jaar meer duren, want tegen dan zijn 'De Kampioenen' allicht niet meer zo in trek meer als nu', aldus Gevers in Het Nieuwsblad. Bron: nieuwsblad.be Scenario afgevoerde 'FC De Kampioenen'-film gelekt (13/08/2009) Het scenario van de uit preproductie-gehaalde 'FC De Kampioenenfilm' is gelekt. In haar editie van deze week publiceert weekblad Story het afgevoerde filmscenario. Het verhaal, van de hand van VRT-scenarioschrijver Koen Vermeire, kon de acteurs maar weinig boeien. Daarom werd een tijdje geleden beslist, de stekker uit de productie te trekken. ‘Ordinair, plat en niet grappig.’ Zo omschrijven verschillende 'FC De Kampioenen'-acteurs het onlangs afgevoerde scenario. Met hun weigering voor het filmscenario komt ook een eind aan de populaire Eén-reeks. Na 20 jaar werd beslist dat reeks 20 de laatste zou zijn. ‘Het thema was eigenlijk vriendschap’, aldus scenarist Koen Vermeire 'Het is cynisch dat een film met dat onderwerp net op deze manier ten onder gaat.' Oja, en wat is het afgevoerde scenario dan? Wel, alles zou draaien om de zoektocht naar een diamant. Op die manier zouden de voetbalvrienden 'Pascalleke' uit de klauwen van een gemene boevenbende kunnen houden. Ook werd er gewag gemaakt van een, en luister goed, oversekste rechter en zijn biseksuele vrouw, die koste wat het kost, het heilige 'Doortje' zouden willen verroveren. Als kers op de taart zou er zelfs een scène inzitten waarin alle ex-Kampioenen; Oscar (Carry Goossens), BTW (Jakob Beks), DDT (Jaques Vermeire) en ook Pico (Walter Michiels) in een rusthuis zitten te kaarten. Alle mogelijke comebacks en driftige rechters ten spijt. Het scenario kon de kampioenenacteurs maar weinig bekoren. 'In zo'n ordinaire film hadden wij geen zin' zo zegt één van de acteurs. Bron: Clint.be 'Schrappen 'FC De Kampioenen'-film zonder gevolg voor tv-serie' (03/04/2009) Fans van de populaire Eén-sitcom 'FC De Kampioenen' hoeven nog niet te wanhopen, althans als we Herman Verbruggen op zijn woord mogen geloven. Nadat de VRT afgelopen donderdag de plannen voor de 'FC De Kampioenen'-film definitief afvoerde, bestond de vrees dat ook de tv-serie op zijn laatste benen loopt... Maar niets is minder waar. Zo klonk het bij Herman 'Markske' Verbruggen en de VRT-top. Het afspringen van de filmplannen, de bakken kritiek na de flauwe scenario's van het afgelopen seizoen gecombineerd met de teruglopende kijkcijfers deden vele fans wanhopen. Ook bij een deel van de acteurs leeft blijkbaar de angst om roemloos ten onder te gaan. Maar als we zowel de VRT als Herman Verbruggen mogen geloven, komt de toekomst van 'FC De Kampioenen' niet in het gedrang. Bron: De Standaard Eén bergt filmplannen 'FC De Kampioenen' op (01/04/2009) In april vorig jaar maakte Eén zijn plannen bekend om samen met productiehuis Menuet een langspeelfilm te maken van de populaire comedyreeks 'FC De Kampioenen'. Bijna een jaar later is het scenario nagenoeg klaar, maar sommige acteurs kunnen zich niet in dat scenario vinden. Daarom heeft de Directie Media van de VRT beslist het zekere voor het onzekere te nemen en de plannen voor de film op te bergen. Een jaar nadat An Swartenbroekx en Guido Decraene het idee lanceerden om een film van 'FC De Kampioenen' te maken, heeft de VRT beslist het project stop te zetten. Koen Vermeiren heeft ondertussen een sterk scenario voorgelegd, maar niet alle acteurs zijn overtuigd van de tekst. Omdat de VRT enkel een film wil maken als hij op het onvoorwaardelijke engagement van de ploeg kan rekenen, worden de filmplannen voor FC De Kampioenen opgeborgen. De VRT betreurt dat de betrokken partijen, ondanks de wederzijdse bekommernis om een sterke film af te leveren, niet tot een consensus zijn gekomen. 'Bieke' schrijft scenario voor film 'FC De Kampioenen' (15/04/2008) Populaire films die een spin off krijgen als serie: het gebeurt wel meer. Maar series die hun weg vinden naar de bioscoop: het is alleen voor de allergrootsten weggelegd. Na Bean, Borat, Samson en de Simpsons, gaan nu ook de Kampioenen naar de cinema. Het scenario wordt geschreven door An Swartenbroekx, beter bekend als Bieke. In de langspeelfilm vinden we uiteraard alle vertrouwde personages en ingrediënten uit De Kampioenen terug. De film komt uit in het najaar van 2009, naar aanleiding van de 20ste jaargang van FC De Kampioenen. Hij wordt geproduceerd door Eén, VRT Line Extensions en Menuet. Deze keer geen dagschotel dus, maar een stevig driegangenmenu. Mijn gedacht! FC De Kampioenen is de langstlopende, populairste en succesvolste sitcom uit de Vlaamse televisiegeschiedenis. Er zijn tot nu toe 230 afleveringen van de serie gemaakt die het stuk voor stuk uitstekend deden bij het publiek, zowel bij de eerste uitzending als bij herhalingen. Er is ook een stripreeks van de Kampioenen, er zijn video's, dvd's, een voorleesrubriek in Man bijt hond en zelfs een Kampioenen-doeboek. Maar een langspeelfilm van de Kampioenen, die bestaat nog niet. Dat wordt hoog tijd, vindt An Swartenbroekx, als Bieke een Kampioen van het eerste uur, dochter van scenariopionier René Swartenbroekx en zelf ook scenariste van een aantal afleveringen. Zij lanceerde het idee en vond een enthousiast gehoor bij Eén, VRT Line Extensions en productiehuis Menuet (bekend van onder meer Katarakt, Kongo, Daens en Team Spirit). FC De Kampioenen – The Movie wordt meteen een prachtige kers op de verjaardagstaart van de Kampioenen, die bij de release van de film, eind 2009, aan hun twintigste seizoen beginnen. De film van FC De Kampioenen heeft nog geen titel. Het scenario wordt geschreven door An Swartenbroekx en acteur-scenarist Guido De Craene. Regisseur wordt Jan Matthys, een veelzijdige cineast met op zijn palmares titels als Katarakt, Kinderen van Dewindt en Aspe, maar ook De Bende van Wim en De Keyser van de Smaak. Dirk Impens produceert voor Menuet. De opnames zijn gepland voor de zomer van volgend jaar. De Kampioenenfilm wordt een echte bioscoopfilm, met alle kenmerken van het langspeelfilm-format, zowel wat verhaallijnen en plot betreft, als op het gebied van setting, decors, sfeer en techniek. Anderzijds wordt het ook een 24-karaats-kampioenenverhaal, met de vertrouwde personages, hun herkenbare karaktertrekken en tics en de hilarische toestanden en onvermijdelijke misverstanden die zo typisch zijn voor de reeks. Alle vaste Kampioenen-acteurs doen mee, maar uiteraard zullen er ook een aantal gastacteurs hun opwachting maken. Maar daarover later meer. 'F.C. De Kampioenen' in bioscoop (11/04/2008) 'F.C. De Kampioenen' zijn niet meer van het televisiescherm weg te denken. Al 18 seizoenen lang halen de nieuwe afleveringen én de herhalingen schitterende kijkcijfers. Nu maakt de VRT ook plannen voor een heuse langspeelfilm. Volgende week wordt bekend gemaakt wanneer de opnames van start zullen gaan. Momenteel wordt het 18e seizoen op televisie uitgezonden en de opnames voor een 19e seizoen zijn aan de gang. Volgend jaar viert de serie dus haar 20e verjaardag. Een bioscoopfilm met de vertrouwde personages, vertrouwde situaties vol misverstanden en vertrouwde grappen lijkt alvast een mooie manier om deze verjaardag, toch een mijlpaal, te vieren. Bron: Het Nieuwsblad